


A Queen and her Prince

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: AU Drabble Collection [23]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Everything I say is Canon, F/M, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He would kneel before no man, but then she wasn't a man.





	A Queen and her Prince

**Author's Note:**

> AU Royal Madelyn and Homelander

He had an army; she had a throne. It made sense to marry. Apart they formidable but together an unstoppable force. She enjoys the taste victory, and he has the heart for war. 

She's a Queen who crafted a prince from nothing, never giving him the title king because they are partners but never equal.   
He'll rip out a man's heart and then kneel before her with it beating in his hands. 

The world is theirs to take, claim and shape in their image. If others have to pay the price of their ambition with blood, then it's a price both are willing to let be paid.


End file.
